JP-A-2004-213093 (see especially FIGS. 1 to 8, Pages 2 to 6) presents an example of a coin dispensing apparatus which dispenses coins after the coins have been individually sorted by a rotating disk. The dispensed coins are detected by a magnetic sensor which is a noncontact type detecting device.
JP-A-2000-353262 (see especially FIGS. 1 to 4, Pages 2 to 3) presents an example of coins being individually sorted by a rotating disk, and then, coins are flipped out by a fixed roller and a movable roller which is biased by a resilient member so as to approach the fixed roller. The flipped-out coins are caused to strike against a guiding unit to change a discharge direction.
With the device disclosed in JP-A-2004-213093, in order to prevent false dispensation due to false detection, such a configuration is adopted that a detection signal is output when the dispensed coin is continuously detected by a noncontact type coin detecting device during a predetermined time period. Though the predetermined time period is determined according to a coin speed and a length of a coin facing the noncontact type coin detecting device, the coin speed can be controlled in a predetermined range. However, in order to perform coin dispensation rapidly, lowering of the coin speed is limited. On the other hand, since the length of the coin facing the noncontact type coin detecting device is influenced by a size of a coin, making the length longer is also physically restricted. As a small-diameter coin is short in length as to the coin facing such a noncontact type coin detecting device, when the coin speed is fast, a detection signal may not be output continuously during the predetermined time period even if a coin is dispensed normally. Though it can be thought to lower a dispensation speed of coins in this case, dispensation of coins cannot be performed rapidly, so that lowering the dispensation speed cannot be adopted readily.
In the device of JP-A-2000-353262, the coins flipped out by the movable roller strike against the guiding unit and rebound in a predetermined direction, so that the dispensation direction from the coin dispensing apparatus is changed. However, JP-A-2000-353262 only discloses the dispensed coins being caused to strike against the guiding unit in order to simply change the dispensation direction and does not present any suggestion or implication as to any combination with the other components.